


stranger (sweetheart)

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Omegle, Omegle Conversation, Pictures/Graphics, Screenshots, awkward flirting oh my god, you need to read it to get it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7439893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One omegle conversation that happened sometime around July 2015, five in the afternoon till almost half past seven in the evening in my timezone. This is how it happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stranger (sweetheart)

**Author's Note:**

> for my friend, Mia, who had stalked me for weeks trying to get me to post this already.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> (if there's something that seems amiss please tell me because i just coded this and didnt really read it over to check for mistakes so sorry in advance)


End file.
